Servant to the Red Haired Man
by Alastor Mad-Eye Moody
Summary: After Bill escapes Gilderoy's obliviation spell, he makes a deal with him. 3 Days of Slavery for Bills memories and his life.Later to be joined by his brother Charlie. Warning. Slash M/M.GL/BW and later GL/CW
1. Caught

Other Warning: Abuse, Anal, BDSM, Bond, CBT(cock and ball torture), D/s, Dom, DP, Fet, Fist, H/C, HJ, Humil, Language, M/M, N/C, Oral, S&M, Slave, SoloMasturbation, Spank, Torture, Toys, UST(unresolved sexual tention), WS(water sports)

* * *

"Ah Life is good!" said Gilderoy Lockhart to himself as he leaned back in his chair in the rather lavish nomadic tent,placed just next to the Nile river, Peacock feather arching forward as he rested his arm on the arm rest on the more than comfortable chair,reading over his last page of his new book "Dealings with a Sphinx's..."

The book was finally done, the very last word of it written down neatly at the end, full stop included and all that was left now to do was to obliviate the very last witness,(it didn't do to obliviate them too soon, otherwise you would find gaping holes that you would need to fill in later) and contact his publisher and send her the book for proof reading, before spending the next 6 weeks in Egypt getting a tan, and spreading his fame:Though he preferred to call it "Promoting ones self"

As it so happened the young man who's accomplishments he was about to steel was at this time (or so he thought) lying on his bed after a rather heavy dose of sleeping potion, in his tea, after being invited over, drugged with verita's serum followed by interrogations, and then finally a sleeping potion, and was now (supposedly)sleeping it off.

As it so happened he had woken up about 15 minuets prior to Gilderoy finishing his book and had just managed to break through the magical restraints on his wrists (He wasn't a Curse-Breaker for nothing) He turned his head to get a better look at his surroundings, nausea flooding over his stomach for a moment,before settling down, a sudden flash of understanding worked through him as he remembered exactly who his host was,remembering him go on and on as he felt sleep take him about how he was going to use his accomplishments and present them as his own...

He watched as Gilderoy sunk his head back, closing his eyes and let out a small tired yet contented sigh as he spoke to himself....Anger replaced the Nausea. This was wrong! how many others had he done this too! Lockhart needed to be taught a lesson. He looked around seeking for his and Lockhart's wand,shocked to find both on the bed side Lockhart really that stupid?

He rolled over careful not to make a sound, though the thousands of fluffy well padded cushions that Gilderoy used for his bed helped him to be quieter than a ninja using an invisibility cloak and a muffling hold of both wands he advanced on Lockhart wand aimed right at the back of his rough matt that was being used to cover the sandy floor helped to muffle his steps, and soon he was standing tip of his wand barely 1/2 an inch from Lockhart's head.

He tapped Lockhart on the head with his wand, making the man freeze before turning his head, light piercing blue eyes wide and scared like a trapped jackal, meeting dark brown almost black with indignation at being treated like that,Lockhart stared for a moment in shock, then he seemed to spark back to life and one could probably see the wheels in his head working.

"Ah ! Thank goodness your all right! You must have been quite exhausted, as you passed out right at my dinner table...not to worry my boy, I can assure you my dinner service is still intact, but I did take the liberty of putting you to bed. Your boots are on the end there as you can see, and your trousers,jacket and shirt are all stored safely in that drawer over there." He said casually, Bill looked down as if for the first time realising he was naked aside from a pair of boxers, went bright red and felt even angrier, and from angry he instantly felt worried.

"As far as I can see you took liberties with a lot of things ." Said Bill through gritted teeth "Please I did say call me Gilderoy, and I wasn't about to allow your sandy shoes onto my bed I'm afraid and it was quiet warm when I did put you to bed" Said Lockhart with a fake smile. Bill was getting tired of this and spun the chair around to face him, "Did you touch me in any way Gilderoy?" he asked in a sweet and very very dangerous voice "N...What? No of course not " Bill thought that he didn't sound sincere enough and stepped back pointing his wand at him "Tell me the truth Gilderoy,or I'll blow your face off . I remember everything you told me before I fell asleep so don't bother hiding anything from me".

Lockhart froze wide eyed before sinking into his chair "I might have touched you. But you wouldn't have remembered anything William and I repaired everything I did to you so you wouldn't have noticed" Bill felt his gut explode with anger and before he could stop himself he backhanded Gilderoy so hard through the face his hand hurt, a large purple bruise forming on the side of Gilderoy's face, blood trickling from the corner of it "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He growled grabbing hold of Gilderoys neck making it hard for him to breath.

"I...I...you were asleep and wouldn't have felt anything, I...stretched you properly I promise and used a lot of lubricant, the best kind too! Only the best for my guests!" said Gilderoy his visaad broken,looking like a school boy who just got 6 of the best trousers down, before the entire school,Bill hit him again harder this time, blood from the corner of his mouth splattering his surroundings even getting onto his newly written book,which Bill only saw right now.

"YOU...You fucking raped me! I should kill you right now!" hissed Bill, lifting Gilderoy out of his chair by his neck "Now now....remember I would have let you forget all about it! I still can!" said Gilderoy desperately trying to back away from the angry scent of fear thick in the air as Bill held him at arms length picking up the last bloodied page and scanning through it, he tossed Gilderoy to the floor and leaned over to have a better look at the manuscripts.

Lockhart was panting on the floor and curled up expecting a blow from the other man, who finally turned to him and found him nestled against a cushion in a ball waiting for revenge...something odd happened, he felt a heat in his groin as he approached the man, grabbing him by his chin and forcing him to meet his eye "You disgust me" Growled Bill to his face, Gilderoy whimpered, tears instantly starting streaking down his face,as if it hurt him more to hear that than the blows to his face did, his hair a mess.

Looking more and more vulnerable than any man Bill had ever seen and for some unknown reason he found it so arousing to have this man to his mercies. A plan already forming in his head, he pointed his wand at Gilderoy "Levicorpus!" He thought to himself watching in amusement as Gilderoy squeaked and found himself upside down "Now don't go anywhere you pathetic waste of a wizard" said Bill with a sadistic wink, making Gilderoy tremble,new tears forming, the instant headache from being upside down not making any noise aside from a few sniffles.

Bill walked out into the early morning sun, to find that that the Location that Gilderoy chose was far from any inhabited areas. The area was rich in palm and date trees,the beautiful clear Nile river running through it,bull rushes and papyrus thick on the waters edge, and not a crocodile to be seen or magically located. You had to hand it to Lockhart, he sure knew how to find comfort.

Bill walked to an area with no protection what so ever from the sun, arid and dry just like the surrounding desert, and dug a hole,magically, wide enough for Gilderoy to get his ass and shoulders into and deep enough for him to stand in and get buried neck deep whistled as he walked summoned Gilderoy out of the tent and quickly removed every last stitch of his clothes, before making him stand up,(dizzily from being upside down).

Bill couldn't keep his eyes of Gilderoys cock. It was beautiful flaccid. resting between two creamy white thighs, skin darker than the rest of him, but still a single hair to be found anywhere but on his head, Bill smiled wanting to reach out and touch it, but managed to control himself. "Do you know what's about to happen Gilderoy?" Asked Bill, looking on in satisfaction as Gilderoy looked at the hole,so ashen grey he might have been dead, and nodded. "Good." he said simply and grabbed Gilderoy by his hair lifting him up with what could only be magically enhanced strength as if he were a rabbit and forced him to stand in the hole, that was quickly covered in sand.

"Enjoy. I'm going to find a nice shady spot and watch your pathetic and worthless life drained from you by the sun" Said Bill cruelly, still feeling violated, he marched back to the tent getting his clothes back on and bring out a chair and a large box full of icy cold beers sat under the shade of a palm and watched Gilderoy slowly shrivel under the heat of the sun.


	2. Day 1

(Got this idea when I read that Gilroy (Not Gilderoy) meant Servant to the Red haired man...)

The sun was finally beginning to set behind the far western side of the desert, casting off a long shadow where Gilderoy Lockhart's half concious head stuck out of the sand, his face raw from the sand that had been blasted against it and the hot sun beating on it, his lips chapped looking harsh like the beginning of a paper machay project, as they stood face blood red against his yellow hair that was so full of sand it looked dirty and grimy, his eyes half closed as he breathed in and out harshly,trying not to disturb the sand under his nose having breathed in enough sand,his body itching under the warm sand, in the beginning he had tried to move but was soon exhausted and had swallowed a good helping of sand, starting to shiver as the cool night air hit his sore face,

Bill finally stood up and walked over to Gilderoy standing over him, as he watched the red sun of the sandy dunes in the distance. "Wake up Gilderoy" he said kneeling down so that Gilderoy could at least look smiled examining him..."how the mighty have fallen" he thought, thinking back on the days disturbed him that Gilderoy just might have argued in the beginning, but that after only one solid kick to the back of the head and remained silent until...around Mid day, Gilderoy was so dehydrated he was cramping and lost his lunch all over the sand in front of him.

Bill had thought about leaving him as he was, but the problem was that the smell was attracting the vultures and other scavengers,and as much as he enjoyed the idea of the rapist bastard head been eaten alive by jackals and vultures while he listened to the screams, he had plans, so he was forced to clean the 3 PM Gilderoy started to whimper and make annoying noises, his tears almost dry sometimes strayed out of his eyes and burned his abused face. About an hour later the wind picked up and pealed several layers of Gilderoys skin off his face. by sunset Gilderoy's head was resting forward on its chin,starting to fall into the abis.

"I said wake up" he patted Gilderoy's cheek making him instantly wake up and wince at the same time "Yes?" he said in a croaking harsh voice, staring blindly in front of him "I have a proposition to make with you" said Bill sitting down and stroking through Gilderoys disgusting hair. "What...?" he croaked again, his mouth to dry to even dampen his lips.

"I will let you out of this hole. I will even give you water and food and a bath,and on top of that I'll let you publish your book on my works, and let you have credit for it!" Gilderoy couldn't believe his ears, he thought he must be imagining this. "What...want...in return?" he croaked out wheezing slightly and coughing causing the sand to shift and agitate his throat more. "You to be my slave..in every way that you can for the next ...3 Days of your stay here in Egypt..after which you may obliviate me, so that I keep your secret if you so wish. and if you don't...Well I know a few hungry jackals out there"

Gilderoy stared up at him not believing his ears and finally managed to ask "What are...the...duties and what are you going to...do ...to...me?" Bill hadn't thought Gilderoy would actually ask, just want to save his own miserable hide "Sex mainly,I'm sure a whore rapist like you wont mind too much and making certain that I am comfortable...If I'm happy you will be...displease me and I will punish you!" He sighed and nodded (as much as he could) "May I ask a...a few...reasonable stipulations to this arrangement?" Bill frowned but nodded "Ask...and we will see."

"don't mark me or hurt me permanently, and don't do anything to hurt my career or reputation." Were his 2 simple requests his eyes staring blindly but his entire being seemed to scream at the idea of it "I find them acceptable...anything else?" Gilderoy shook his head "aside. from. that ...get .me ...out of this hole and heal my head and face please...master?"Bill smiled "in time Gil...and call me Sir. I don't like the sound of Master" "Gil" started to nod off again,so Bill decided to get on with it. Though Bill did notice that he cringed when he was named Gil.

Bill stood up, the box of beers starting to take there toll, so he undid his jeans and took his cock out, aiming it at Gilderoy's face "Consider this the first of many punishments to come for your stay." he informed the nearly unconscious loose on three six packs of cold bear all over Gilderoy's face. Who at first didn't react but as the feeling of the harsh liquid started to sink into his face, he groaned, and that turned into a growl as he turned his head away but that didn't help as the liquid started to cool which made his face burn more and more, and soon he was whimpering refusing to scream and when Bill finally was done the burning hurt that was slowly turning into a soothing tingling feeling stopped and he finally looked up to see Bills cock.

"What do you say Gil?" Gilderoy looked up confused and tired, his face stinging,an unsavoury smell about it, his own need for the toilet growing dire "I don't kno...thank you sir?" he asked and Bill nodded with a smile " lets get you out of this hole, and You will go down to the river and wash...Yes river don't give me that look, and when you are done you may enter the tent, and we will see about feeding 's the soap and a towel"

With those orders given Bill waves his wand at Gilderoy and freed him standing naked covered in dirt and sore spots where it rough dirt clods rested against him and facing the soap, towel and himself, and to be honest at this point all he really wanted to do was get the smell of sweat and piss off him so he didn't care about bathing in the river, at least he wasn't been forced to endure been washed by Bills own hands right now....All he wanted was a quick shag to relieve the tension. Did the boy honesty think that he wouldn't violate someone's body after taking away there memories? "And though I doubt you would be stupid enough to try and run away, I warn you the punishment for it will be more than you can bare" said Bill in his final words before entering the tent

He sighed and washed off quickly, drying off carefully making sure his feet where properly dry before letting them rest on the sand and then dried his hair off grateful to be rid of that sandy dreadlocks disaster that was his hair, he walked back to the tent, standing at the entrance in complete shock at the site of it...no longer the comfortable home away from home he had created. His cushion bed that he had created and been dreaming about all day was no longer the centre point to his room, but moved off to the left. Still giving easy access but still seaming wrong there some how, His kitchen was still in the same place and so was his desk though his sitting room and entertainment area had been transformed into what he would refer to as hell.

In the centre of the room a large table rested,of smooth dark wood, glittering in the dim candle light, parallel to it something that looked like a work bench, several implements of what he could only assume was torture hanging off the grid, and he didn't want to know what was hidden in the drawers and cupboards beneath chains and cuffs hung off the support poles of the tent and a frame was constructed as there were no beams. A Mirror with a railing at hip height in front of it. and right in the corner a musty old mat he assumed would be for was starting to back out of the tent when his back met a solid force and he spun around backing away from Bill instead until his ass met the table.

"Good to see you know where I want you already" said Bill with a smooth grin on his face "Sit down on the table Gil" He honestly thought about disobeying the order but decided he wasn't going to give him a reason to punish him so he jumped up and sat down, staring Bill directly in the eye waiting to see what hell he was about to introduce him too.

It could hardly be labelled surprising as Gilderoy shifted backwards as he watched Bill pull his wand out his pocket, and bring it to his face. It shouldn't have been a surprise when Bill healed Gil's face for him as promised, but what was a surprise was how gently Bill applied cream to Gilderoy's face and lips, and even on the pressure sores he had developed, smoothing it into the skin. And eventually pulling away washing off his hands and bring back a large plate of stew, which Gilderoy ate faster than he should have, Bills keen brown eyes examining him as he ate. giving him a glass of water, which he drank with a small word of thanks.

When he was done, Bill returned to stand in front of him. "Rules are as follows. You do what I say when I say you will be punished. You don't touch yourself,give yourself pleasure or pain, you don't go to the bathroom without my say so, or do anything else for that matter without my say I give you something.../anything/...you will thank me. You will call me Sir at all times we have an understanding?"

Gilderoy nodded "Yes " though a lot paler than before. "And drop your a slave. Remember that."Said Bill in an almost bored stared At Bill for a long moment as if fighting this,Bill was just about to say something, when Gilderoy dropped his gaze scowling, face was Gilderoy Lockhart! It felt so wrong to humble himself before another.

"I think it is time for bed,don't you?" said Bill as he started to expertly braid his hair back, and remove his earring. "Yes sir." Said Gilderoy making Bill smile for a moment, Until Gilderoy got off the table and headed toward the old mattress in the corner of there play space. "Where do you think your going?" "Bed sir?" Answered Gilderoy through gritted teeth. Bill smirked and pointed to the cushion empire called a bed. "Do you think I'm going to give up an opportunity to break in my new slave."Asked Bill with all sincerity.

Suddenly that mat on the floor was starting to look good and Gilderoy subconsciously moved closer to it. Bill sighed "I said !" Gilderoy stayed where he was, looking fiercely at the ground in front of him, his fists balled walked passed him and picked up a leather strap, and before Gilderoy could so much as move to the bed it met his ass with loud sharp smack, leaving a perfectly placed welt across his ass.

Gilderoy jumped to obey and scrambled onto the bed, tripping halfway presenting another opportunity to slap him, which Bill just could just not refuse and when he finally got to the bed this time, Gilderoy was buried between two of the largest Cushions face bright red. "Come here. You are going to have to learn who your master is and what he can do." said Bill, wielding the strap as a sword. Gilderoy looked about ready to disobey him again but thought better of it,(Obviously the sting in his ass made him have second thoughts )and he shifted toward Bill sitting on his knees waiting for hells fury.

Bill collected a couple of smaller cushions and placed them in front of Gilderoy, but grabbed him and shoved him over his lap, face down and started a hand spanking first, Gilderoy dug his fingers into the cushions, waiting for it to be over. And just as he thought it was getting unbearable it did. Bill had remained silent throughout aside from a few sneering remarks about how a fully grown wizard as "powerful" as Gilderoy Lockhart was able to find himself in this the time Gilderoy was let up his face was a s red as his ass.

"Bend over the cushions." Ordered Bill, moving perpendicularly to the cushions as Gilderoy Lay down ass raised high into the air and presented for Bill's Strap. "Thank me" he ordered Gilderoy scoffed only to earn himself another welt to his ass. "Forgive me sir but I'm not going to thank you for torturing me!" answered Gilderoy, through gritted teeth. Bill Frowned and brought the strap down again and again in quick succession for 2 minuets non both he and Gilderoy were out of breath and Gilderoys ass resembled his purple cock.

"Thank me or we repeat this until you do" Gilderoy remained silent biting into a cushion waiting for it did as he promised and for the next 2 minuets he brought the strap down,"Thank me Gilderoy or you can go back in that damned hole" Gilderoy remained silent "Reach back and spread your cheeks" sighed Bill expecting him to disobey but he did as he was told,he summoned a small flogger as Gilderoy brassed himself, and for the next 2 minuets Bill flicked the flogger down the crack of Gilderoy's ass,hitting his pucker every time Gilderoy couldn't stand it any longer,it was one thing getting hit over his normal tough flesh that was used to abuse but completely another thing to abuse his tender flesh... "THANK YOU SIR!"

Bill Instantly stopped and placing the flogger within Gilderoy's view, as he stroked down the flesh he had just beaten making Gilderoy wince. "Was that necessary?" asked Bill trying to get his breath back. Gilderoy didn't answer but remained as he was on display to his master. "Tell me Gilderoy. What did you do to me? Last night? and don't lie to me either I will know" Gilderoy sighed and turned his head to face his master's,wishing he could just fall asleep.

"You fell asleep at the dinner table, a lot sooner than I thought possible.I dragged you to sleep on the bed. While you were sleeping I went to write my started to moan and started to pull at your clothes...you were disturbing my work, so I thought I may as well accommodate you, and undressed you. When I got down to your boxers, I turned to leave, but I noticed that you had an I knew you weren't going to stop moaning until it was dealt with,I stroked and then sucked you until you came moaning, you were moving in such a way during me pleasuring you that it reminded me of a fire sir. I was about to walk back to the desk, but I had grown an erection of my own, and you were so beautiful as you lay there." Gilderoy's voice sounded distant as he recounted the tale,looking forward but not seeing.

"I..tried to get you onto your stomach over some cushions for a better angle but you kept toppling over, so I...put you on your back but you were to heavy for me keep you up to make things better for me..s..so.I" He star to stutter his face going redder "So I tide your legs bend together, and pushed you onto your front, spread your legs to hold yourself up and I used a simple stretching spell on you and used some body lotion to lubricate myself and I used you...I came and you were hard again, but since I was done I saw little importance in your own needs and untied you, used a spell to stem your erection and went back to work after replacing your boxers and left you to sleep...unfortunately forgetting my and your wand on the table..." said Gilderoy ruefully.

Bill smirked in amusement at the end of the tale. Truth be told, it sounded like Gilderoy was doing him a favour, even though in the end it amounted to rape. Though if he thought about it, Gilderoy Lockhart was a master of the English Language and could probably make anything sound manage to convince you that he was a world renowned fighter of the dark really he was a memory thief and nothing more.

"It seems true enough. Though Merlin help you if your lying to me." said Bill after a few minuets, getting up off the bed looking at Gilderoy who was still in the position that he had been for the flogging, hands still stretched back, this time his forehead pressed down his breathing finally becoming normal. "All right. Lets see what we can do for you." Bill spent a good 10 min rummaging through his "play" room and returned to Gilderoy his arms laden with goodies.

"Roll over onto your back." He ordered, right next to Gilderoy's ear,making him jump, as he was drifting off, exhaustion running strongly through he followed with a keening whimper as his ass made contact with the unforgiving fabric of a the cushions. Bill had hidden most of the things behind him, but started by attaching 2 straps to Gilderoys ankles and a following 2 straps to his thigh just where the red tender skin began, testing that they were both secure, before placing a ball gag into Gilderoy's mouth, tying the strap behind his Attaching 2 more smaller straps similar to those around his ankle to his by a black leather collar with 4 D-rings and a cock ring that was a tad too tight and cut into his flesh.

"Front."Gilderoy Rolled over as told again,breathing through his nose, irritated by the drool already dripping down his bent his legs up using a clip to click his legs together,Then pulled him up so that he was resting on his knees, legs spread like he had said he had done to Bill. "Show me what did you do with my hands?" Asked Bill slowly stoking himself now as he enjoyed the view before him. Gilderoy Moved his hands to his side and left them there.

Bill did exactly as Gilderoy had done to him,Stretching him magically and slammed into him, Using his shoulders as leverage he Dragged himself in and out of Gilderoy,using him with his own pleasure in mind, and when he finally came he, he left Gilderoy as he was and rolled over breathing heavily, his long Red hair sticking to Gilderoy's sweaty back as he moved, Gilderoy panting heavily, his muscles aching making him moan his distress around the gag that felt like it was choking him.

When Bill finally recovered he pushed Gilderoy onto his back, playing his fingers over Gilderoy's cock "Hnnnnn...OP!!! SOP!!!"Bill merely chuckled and stroked harder Gilderoy sobbing in the background, he finally let loose the cock ring and soon Gilderoy was comming over his hand, Bill unclicked the gag and forced Gilderoy to clean off his hand. "There. I do believe we are you can start paying me for the Gilderoy." Bill unclipped the straps and let Gilderoy stretch his abused muscles

"I think we could both use some going to be a long day for you...You may sleep at the foot of the bed slave". Gilderoy moves down wincing and lay down on his stomach, wondering if it was all worth it. When Bill attached a chain to his collar,and fell back snoring, he sincerely doubted it.


	3. Day 2

It wasn't yet light when Gilderoy finally woke up. His first instict was to reach down and take care of his morning erection. He reached down ignoring the slightly raw feeling around his cock's base and stroked up and down feeling almost boneless as he did so. As he did so he registered that most of his body ached. But in a good way as if someone had given him a good and proper rodgering. He was getting there slowly he felt his muscles finally starting to tense. His hand now slick with precome adding to his pleasure, allowing his hand to move smoothly up and down his shaft. Speeding up to the point that he was finally about to come. Letting off small pants and moaning noises as he did so.

Suddenly there was a hot breath on his ear, Arousing and harsh "And just what do you think your doing"asked a slightly amused but mostly incredibly irate voice. Gilderoy froze, it all coming back to him. And he let go of his cock as if it were a burning poker ''I...I sir I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me'' Gilderoy whispered his voice small and scared though his cock twitched happily at the voice. ''I think that is rather obvious slave'' answered Bill staring down as his slaves purple erection. His own developing at a massive rate of knots. ''Its too early to punish I wont forget'' Gilderoys heart sank then he noticed the effect he had on his master and felt a small twinge of pride, he sank down to look at Bills cock reaching out and touching him, deciding that he couldn't be punished for wanting to pleasure him ''hmmm, use your mouth slave'' came the lazy voice to the side of him. Gilderoy scowled but did as he was told and and kissed the head of the cock before him, marvelling in the freckles on it again. Then slipping the head of Bills cock into his mouth began to suck on it.

Bill moaned and lifted his hips up to the pleasure that was Gilderoy the slaves mouth. Gilderoy considered himself a master of sexual pleasure. Oral sex being one of his specialities. He slowly dropped his head lower and lower onto Bills erection,until it hit the back of hit throat and drags his lips pressed tightly around His masters erection up and then down again doing this 3 or 4 more times before sinking down and opening the back of his throat with a yawning motion deep throated Bills cock letting it rest in his throat, making swallowing motions and moaning. Watching the pleasure his master was feeling through his half closed eye lashes. He pulled back out and then down again after taking a breath. Repeating this over and over his tongue massaging the bottom of his masters cock, using his hands to rub and roll his masters balls, until he felt his masters balls tighten and listened to Bills screams of pleasure as he spent himself in Gilderoy mouth. Who swallowed every drop.

Once Bill was done and no more than a liquid pool lying in the middle of the bed, Gilderoy finally pulled away not sure what to do, so he started to stand but Bill reached out, grabbed his wrist pulling him to lie down beside him, stroking his ass reminding him of the spanking he'd Gilderoy remembered one of his lessons from last night ''Thank you sir '' Bill smiled and kissed his on his stomach stroking Gilderoy's ass and drifting off into a pleasant slumber. Gilderoy on the other hand took forever to fall asleep his erection left forgotten by Bill, pressing against the cushions. The intimate touches on his ass not helping especially when Bills hand slipped in his sleep to rest on Gilderoys balls pressing against his bruised eventually Gilderoy drifted off.

It had been a pretty uneventful day for Gilderoy after that. He'd snuck out of bed just after sunrise and made a full english breakfast, a pot of tea, a pot of strong coffee, orange juice, serials,eggs,sausages,and all other meats and treats associated with breakfast, it was all done without magic, yet the kitchen remained clean. Around 8:30 when Bill started to shift and wake Gilderoy set the floating tray large enough to seat 4 in front of him. Bill stared in disbelief and then suspicion and had Gilderoy kneel next to him as the cushions magically rearranged themselves to seat him more comfortably, making Gilderoy taste test everything before he had something. After awhile feeling safe enough to just dig in, hand feeding Gilderoy inbetween feeding himself. Petting him and ruffing Gilderoy's hair, which amused him to see that Gilderoy rather enjoyed it.

Later that day and after a shower together where Gilderoy Lockhart showed off more of his oral abilities. Bill dressed Gilderoy in a linen skirt and a light linen cloth bandanna to protect him from the sun similar to ancient Egyptian slaves would have worn, they spent the day outside, under a palm right next to the river. Gilderoy running between the palm and the tent to get things for his master, or spending the time fanning him or using his hands and mouth in the ways that pleased Bill.

All through the day his punishment hung over his head, the thought of maybe changing Bill's mind or at least lessening the sentence of what ever Bill had in mind, hanging over his head the entire time.

The sun was setting red in the west again,His stomach churned remember The day before's events. The closer it got to sunset the more nervous and ill he felt, it felt like he was in that hole dying again. But this time all he wanted to do was get it over with.

It was completely dark when they finally went inside. Gilderoy dragging his feat as if he were a condemned man, The unfriendly sounds of jackal and other creatures the only thing that managed to will him inside.

Bill was waiting for him as he entered the skirt and hood he was wearing magically vanished making him feel more Vulnerable than put a hand in the centre of his back and moved him to the shower.

Once within the confines of the shower, Bill ordered that Gilderoy place his hands onto the railing and keep them there. Gilderoy reluctantly did so, his breathing heavy, he couldn't stop himself shaking as he waited for what ever torture he would have to sustain.

Gilderoy had his eyes closed when at last Bill Ran a rough soapy cloth over his skin. First his arms and then chest and neck slowly moving down. The cloth rubbing his skin until it was pink and sensitive. When his legs and back where finally done Bill started to wash his genitals. Not as roughly as Gilderoy feared he would. But in slow arousing strokes,washing his balls slowly and the spot just behind his balls that he found so sensitive.

By the time bill was finished with his cock, The only thing holding Gilderoy up was the railing he was gripping onto. Lastly Bill starter to wash his ass, still extremely sensitive from last nights tanning. Gilderoy moaned as Bill washed over each cheek dropping his head, the sensations so soothing. Bill smiles and reached over stocking his stomach the cloth dipping deeper and deeper into Gilderoy's crack, Gilderoy hissed in pain as the soapy rough cloth worked over his sore flesh. He half expected Bill to clean his anus. And Bill never one to disappoint started to rub the cloth in circles over his pucker, slowly adding pressure to It.

Gilderoy stiffened and tried to pull away but Bills hand pushed him back into it. ''Please...don't'' whimpered Gilderoy, but that only made Bill wrap his arm firmly around Gilderoy's stomach and press harder with the soap slicked cloth wiggling into him.

Gilderoy arched up, gripping onto the railing so hard his knuckles were white. Bill continued until he had his finger right within Gilderoy, to the second knuckle, The perfumed soap burning and itching as Bill cleaned his rim, listening intently to Gilderoy's sobbing moans as he did so, the rough cloth inside him, hitting the sore spots from the night before. ''Tell me . Is all this really worth that book you based on /my/ accomplishments''. Gilderoy took a deep shuddering breath that sounded like a gargle in the jet of the shower before answering. ''You...gave me a choice of life or death William, not the book or not...this is worth my life.'' his breathing was short, and harsh,his eyes sparking dangerously as he said this.

Bill stared for a moment as if realising this for the first time and then smirked "How many people have you done this too Gilderoy?..how many books do you have stolen from peoples lifes? You deserve worse than this and you know it. Your ! and nothing you have really done has warranted so much as a pat on the head! This is your penance and the price of my memories! You could have chosen to die,but you decided to save your own pathetic life! For once your going to pay for having someone's memory! and your not going to steel it either. Be proud of this! That you aren't a thief for once Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Gilderoy listened his head slowly bowed as silent tears fell down his cheek adding to the water that was dripping from his pulled out the cloth and stopped the water, pulling Bill out the shower and doing a scourgifying charm on him just to make sure he was properly clean inside and out, he finished with a drying spell, Gilderoy was glad he finally got his tears under control even if he looked like he was going to be sick, he had an unhealthy gray colour about him.

"Go to the Play area and kneel next to the table and wait for me, don't go anywhere...and remove the straps on your thighs, But nothing else" Gilderoy left glad to finally be gone from the man, and was even happier to remove the accursed straps, even if it was just one of them, they had been the bane of his existence all day. Snagging on his skirt and kept pulling it open, making Bill laugh and tell him to put it away They'd "Play" later.

Bill finally came out of the bathroom, and sauntered over to the silent figure resting on his haunches, eyes lowered, and broken,shoulders hunched waiting for the torment to begin "Stand Gil" He did so silently, waiting for the next as best he could with his head bowed as Bill dragged a bench about as wide as his hips, forward. It looked more like a work-out bench, with chains hanging off the upright at the end of it. Bill cleared anything that might get in the way before turning to Gilderoy with a smirk and heading toward the mirror railing and standing next to it.

"Slave. come here and grip onto the railing, bend over, spread your legs as far as you can and don't talk or I will Gag you again." Gilderoy Moved over and bent over spreading his legs and waited. The first thing he was aware of was Bill clipping a spreader bar onto his ankle straps, spreading them just a little further, Gilderoy groaning, at how far is legs were apart.

It turned out to be a good thing that he was gripping onto the railing for dear life, as he felt Bill take hold of his cock and start to stroke it, his thumb rubbing against Gilderoy's pucker and sliding it into him, his wrist moving to keep stroking even though his thumb was still within Gilderoy. When Gilderoy was hard, he removed his thumb and moved away, Gilderoy hadnt made a sound, not even a moan. "Are you still alive down there" came Bills mocking voice, his head moved up and down to indicate that he was,though the steady shake in his shoulders should have been a good indicator of that fact.

Bill moved away and brought back another bar, but much shorter and placed it between Gilderoy's wrists pulling them together, Gilderoy almost loosing his balance as his wrists were pulled closer took hold of Gilderoy's cock again and stroked it harder, this time he took hold of the base of his shaft and pulled it backwards,Then encircled his balls with his fingers stretching them back and away from his shaft and clipped a thick leather band around it, spreading his balls away from his body, and then brought the a strap between then, making them bulge on either side.

He took the leather and clipped it around the base of his cock, followed by two other attached bands, effectively caging his cock."Stand up and go and lie down on your back on the bench Slave" Gilderoy didn't take any chance to argue and with great difficulty,walking like a saddle sore cowboy manoeuvred to lie on the bench. Bill seemed to watch him for a time, his ass resting on the edge of the bench.

Bill walked over and attached the the bar between his wrists to a hook above Gilderoy's head, and brought a chain to the one between his ankles, raising them up on a pulley until they were more than Perpendicular to his body, and tied it off, giving Bill perfect access to Gilderoy's gentiles and ass. Gilderoy had some how managed to remain silent all through this, even when Bill brought a strapped him to the bench with thick leather straps, under his arms, at the bottom of his chest and around his waist.

"I think we are about to have some fun are we not Slave?" Bill asked walking around Gilderoy and getting a crop, with a thin but firm flap of studded leather at the end of it. "What ever you say Sir" Answered Gilderoy with the resignation of a man doomed to smiled and petted his hair,examining the cock harness for a moment, running the tips of his fingers down the smooth hot bulging balls, watching Gilderoy to see his expression was of one of concentration, he stood up and tapped the balls lightly with the crop,making Gilderoy look up and stare at him,for the first time comprehending what was about to happen.

Bill tapped his balls with the crop over and over,sometimes tapping the head of his cock, as he tapped the taps got harder, ,smacking each individual ball. Both slowly becoming more and more swollen at the attention, if Gilderoy hadnt been strapped to the bench he would have fallen over by now he was writhing so smacked his thigh hard when he missed Gilderoys balls because of his Gilderoy was sobbing with every hit begging Bill to stop.

When Bill finally did stop, Gilderoy was half passed concious,mumbling and begging "What's wrong Gil? Aren't you into BDSM?" Jeered Bill while Gilderoy was taking deep breaths of air and finally found his voice "No Sir...and it can hardly be defined as BDSM if I don't want it...this is torture plain and simple" Bill frowned at that, and brought the strap down so hard on Gilderoy's balls that he bucked and it looked as if his balls were about to drop off, or at least sounded like it from the scream it provocked from Gilderoy before he passed out."your my slave! Slaves want what their masters want Gil, understand that"

Gilderoy was brought back from the merciful darkness by a sudden surge of pain running up his balls and cock and he growled looking down to see that Bill was sending electric sparks from his wand,hitting his balls every once in while, Gilderoy Arched up as much as the strap would allow,his cock still hard from being held in the smiled pleasantly and came over to him, holding a large Dildo,that was thin at the pointbubbled in the centre and thinned out again,to his mouth, making him move his head away in disgust, but Bill merely sneered at him.

"Your getting what you deserve you filthy Rapist, now...either you suck on this or it goes in dry,either way its going in" Warned Bill, and to be honest the last thing Gilderoy wanted was that, he opened his mouth and sucked getting as much saliva as he possibly could onto it, before Bill pulled it away all too soon for Gilderoy's likeing.

Bills hand sliding down his torso and came to rest just above the strap around his hips, his other dragging the head of the dildo along his thigh to the core of his body, sliding in the first bit of the Dildo and stoping to watch Gilderoys face sliding it in abit deeper and out again, in and out, as Gilderoy's body gave way ,its bulb getting bigger and bigger the deeper it dragged into Gilderoy, his prostate getting hit every once in awhile and it was barely a quarter way into him.

By the time they were half way Gilderoy was sobbing and begging again, feeling streched beyond belief,and starting to feel himself let off another scream as it hit his prostate again, beginning to dread the feeling of it entering him. "Please...Please stop" Bill stopped and looked at him, the sound of pure desperation in his voice casting a cold stone into Bills angry stared down at Gilderoy,still stroking his stomach "You don't really want me to stop do you? You want me to continue....don't you...your paying for all those other memories you stole,you dirty thief...beg me to continue!"said Bill holding the dildo still, watching the agony in Gilderoy's face as he did so.

Gilderoy Shook his head sobbing, his cock aching and his ass feeling like it would never be the same again already, "Please...." he guasped for air trying to calm himself and failing miserably. "Please what Gil....beg me to continue!" Bill ordered,making Gilderoy stop and realised he didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't beg "Please...push it into me William" he murmered hoping that the use of Bills name would make him realise what he was doing, but the only effect it had was for Bill to smirk and comply, sliding in the rest of it.

Gilderoy nearly passed out as he slid it back out and in, blood starting to leak out of him, his legs no longer straining,or pressing up making it harder to breath. When the dildo finally fit snuggly within Gilderoy, he picked up his crop and started to smack Gilderoy's balls again, then his head and down his shaft and then his balls again...By the time he was done, Gilderoy was incoherent, muttering,half begging and half sobbing in the smallest voice possible, Bill finally exhausted himself, knelt between Gilderoy's legs, stroking his cock, and removing the Dildo, slid into him easily, his cock hard and needy.

He started to push in and out slowly Gilderoy was to out of it to so much as protest, he only realised that Bill was inside of him, when Bill slowly started to undo the cock cage,White marks where the cage's straps protected him from the vicious crop where clearly visible as he pealed off the leather from his skin, undoing the strap around his base and then the one between his balls and finally the one around his balls, that had spread them away from his jerking him off as painfully as he possibly could while he could, while still keeping him the time Gilderoy came, Bill had already finished. Gilderoy gave out one last long scream before collapsing completely,eyes closed trying to remain as still and quiet as that Bill was finally finished with him.

He could have laughed for joy as Bill let his legs drop even though it hurt and itched as the blood returned to his legs,and when he was finally allowed to close his legs he nearly sobbed for joy though all he could manage was a Bill had removed everything aside from the collar and the cuffs around his wrists and flipped him to the ground "you can sleep on the mat tonight Slave" he said thoughtfully leaving and returning with a glass of firewhiskey only to find Gilderoy had some how managed to crawl to the matt and curled up into a ball shivering from the fine sheen of sweat coating his body.

Bill sauntered over, pulling one of the chains off one of the tent poles and yanked Gilderoy up by his collar, watching in amused satisfaction as the older man tried to jerk away,letting out a scared keening clicked the chain to Gilderoy's collar and shortened it so that Gilderoy would sleep uncomfortably, and returned to his cushion haven "By the way Gilderoy, My brother Charlie will be visiting, I hope you will be on the best of your behavior."

Gilderoy Sat up in disbelieve as he heard that, wincing at the sudden movement and glared at Bill "No! We agreed you would do nothing to jepardise my carreer William! I wont have anyone else seeing this" he said,his voice much stronger than could be believed of a man that had just been curled up in a ball and whimpering. Bill frowned at this and stepped forward threateningly invading Gilderoy's personal space making him shrink back against the pole,Bill grabbed him by the hair and forced him face up to look at him "Charlie will be obliviated when I am...He's traveled all the way from Romania to visit me and I wont say no to my little brother"

Gilderoy glared but desided that he had no choice in the matter and gave a small nod of acceptance,and wincing at the pull of his follicals before resting his head back against the remained standing before him before taking a sip from the glass of fire whiskey before walking passed Gilderoy and returning with the belt "Hands and knees...don't fight or this will be so much worse" Gilderoy couldn't believe it...couldn't he just leave him alone, he turned over and did as he was told, glad that the chain was long enough to give him that grace.

"......slave! And....as.!...?Well do you!*He beat the words into word imprinted onto his ass by Bills Belt. and all he could do was yell and say "Yes Sir" begging him to stop,Bill finally did he stared at the backside he had just belted and felt a twinge of regret that he had gone so hard on it, "Tomorrow you will get up undo your chain take a bath...yes a bath...You will use the first aid kit to tend to your wounds, and you will cook lunch enough for 3 and prepare dinner enough for 3 aswell. Then the next day when we wake up you obliviate Charlie and I and we move our seperate ways. Any questions?"

Gilderoys jaw was working the entire time Bill gave his speach, but with the belt in Bill's hand he wasn't going to risk anything "No Sir..." he said hoping this was over and he would be allowed to rest "While Charlie is around call me Master Gilderoy...Now get to sleep or you will feel the belt on a much more...tender part of your being" he tapped Gilderoys balls from the back with the belt. Of course Gilderoy fell forward and curled up next to the pole, trying to ignore the pains and closed his eyes "Yes Master...good night master" said Gilderoy as an afterthought closing his eyes tight hoping that he was allowed to sleep now,even if his ass did feel like someone decided to steam press it.


	4. Day 3

Gilderoy woke up with a start, finding his ass still hurting as it was the reason why he had woken. He got up and did what was ordered of him,greatful (though it irked him to be greatful), to be allowed to do these simple things on his last nights showering session he had been terrified that Bill would try something like that again, especially since he felt shredded by the dildo that was used last night, the ammount of blood that was on his matress had startelled him when he awoke but on inspection of himself found it was only a minor tear that healed quickly when the Dittiny paste was applied to his insides, he took a long moment doing this, fighting the urge to stroke his cock, but in the end fear of further punishment stopped him from it.

He moved to the Kitchen to discover a bowl of porridge already made and wondered where Bill might be...but allowed himself a sigh of relief, when he found a note that said he'd be out most of the morning to fetch Charlie and would be back, and he could do as he pleased aslong as lunch was finished and the place was clean when he got back. Gilderoy read the note over and over again trying to find hidden messages and traps in it but couldn't find any so after having breakfast and cleaning the rooms including the play room, he took another bath trying to soak the ache out of his bones,when he was done with that he made a stew and left it to cook slowly, and prepared some scones,sandwiches and cakes for lunch, before going back to his mat in the corner not daring to try his luck with sleeping on the bed curling up and falling asleep waiting for his master to return... deciding that he would probably need his rest...

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Bill had finally arived back, the sound of chuckleing from out side the tent woke Gilderoy, who rubbed his eyes groggily before turning his gaze to the kitchen the stew was smelling good and the Lunch he had prepared was still under the air tight container when Bill came in Followed by Charlie. He saw Bills eyes wondering around the tent insearch of him and he scuttled to get onto his knees where he had been lying. Legs spead,hands behind his back and head bowed.

He could hear some hushed whispers between the brothers, sounding like discontent with something, and he felt his stomache drop,thinking that he had done something wrong, he couldn't stop himself shaking in antispation. The sound of footsteps comming toward him made him shake worse and the sudden feel of a hand in his hair made him whimper but on a second take he didn't recognise the boots that were planted between his legs, and the hand on him was stroking him not hurting him,but no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop shaking and every sudden movement raised a whimper from him...

He looked down for the first time realising that he had forgotten to clean the blood stains off the mattress...How could he have been so stupid, he felt a hand cup his chin and he couldn't hold back letting out a half sob half whimper not wanting to be punished like last night. But the face that met his looked at him with a sad frown, not one that was going to hurt him. The owner of the frown was stroking his face, watching him for any reaction, He chanced a glance over at Bill who looked somewhere between anger and bemusement, before he finally spoke.

"He raped /me/ Charlie! How can you take his side!" He growled stalking off to the kitchen and turning the kettle on. "Any better than what you did to him Bill? An Eye for an Eye makes the world blind! You know this!" Said Charlie as his burneddark callassed hands working on inspecting Gilderoy, his hand running down his back to his ass and then between his ass cracks, making Gilderoy Whimper and close his eyes ready for more pain, but the ditiny slicked his entrance and Charlies finger moved to inpect not to get down at Gilderoy evenly as he felt a scabbed over tear and glared at his brother "What did you stick in him? A broom stick handle!"

Bill Frowned having the decency to look ashamed "I..no..I would never do that to him...Just a Dildo." just as Bill finished his sentence,Charlie pulled out and motioned for Gilderoy to stand,and he did so as gracefully as possible,blushing as his cock was right in Charlies face. Charlie made an annoyed huffing noice as he examined the bruised cock and his brother a dirty look he stood up dusting his knees off "What fun and games did you have planned for him tonight?Burrying his head in the sand maybe?" He growled,Gilderoy feeling more and more small, wanting to shrink back onto the pole, and die...this wasn't worth the book...

Bill frowned at that and then stared at Gilderoy for a long hard moment and shook his head "I'm not debating this with you Charlie. I invited you over as a treat, I happen to know you've had a crush on Gilderoy since forever. Since I caught you wanking to the front cover of one of his books. Of course if your not interested...Either way he is gonna be used for the day. Tomorrow we get Obliviated and non of us rememember any of this...Either accept my gift or Stay for lunch and leave...or stay the night..." Gilderoy listened to this with avid attention, going an even brighter shade of red...Charlie frowned and looked Gilderoy over, The way the man seemed terrified and broken, yet there was still that spark of life!

"...I'll stay" He finally said,and was surprised to see Gilderoy actually Relaxing at that fact,as if terrified to be alone with Bill...Bill visibly cheered up and clapped his hands together. "So lunch...Gilderoy go over to the table over there and bend over,spread your legs." Ordered Bill, Gilderoy hesitated for a moment staring at Charlie wondering if you could die of heat exhaustion from blushing. "Right now or I get out the belt Slave." Gilderoy gulped and hurried over bending over the to comply.

The first thing he registered was a slick dildo being slid into him,making him grip the table, but thankfully it was relativly thing, followed by his ankle straps and a shortish spreader bar being placed beween them, and finally a vertical rod was attached to the was pulled to stand up the rod placed into a T formation with the spreader bar, effectivly making it near impossible for him bend his knees as the dildo dug deeper into him if he tried. Bill smirked and slapped him on his hip

"Bring the lunch over to the table,and don't spill anything!"Bill moved away to the table and stood waiting for Charlie who followed reluctantly watched Gilderoy move with great difficulty to serve the food he'd prepared himself, and fighting the urge to help him,picked up the Tea service that had been prepared for lunch walked over to his brother and sat down across from him.

The tinker of china being moved carefully toward them watching that he not spill anything, the swing of Gilderoys cock between his legs, bouncing infront of him,as if a the dildo inside him, were the root of hips swaying to accomidate the spreader-bar as he finally set the tray down, standing and waiting for his next orders, his own stomache rumbling as he stared the food he had prepaired and wished he had had something to eat earlier. Not sure if he would be allowed to eat with them.

"Come here Gilderoy" ordered Bill, pulling Gilderoy forward by his hips and tapping his wand on the vertical bar causing the dildo to impale him,making it shrink "kneel" came the simple order as the bar shrunk to accomidate his kneeling, but only far enough to sit at an acute angle, but not rest on his heals. Bill pulled a plate to himself and started filling it,picking at things with his fingers, and eating them, trying a strawberry and licking the juices off his fingers, he looked across the table, to see his brother not eating anything but staring down at Gilderoy, who on closer inspection was staring at the food with an avid expression,hunger clear on his face.

Bill pulled a sandwhich to his plate and cut it into bite sized pieces and brought it down to just out of Gilderoys reach, forcing him to sit up and slide up the dildo to get it, before going back down to kneel as comfortably as possible, fucking himself on the Dildo. Charlie was watching this in avid fasination, watching Gilderoy fuck himself on the Dildo, as he was eating, licking Bills fingers if something was particularly sticky or juicy, Charlie pulled a plate closer and filled it, offering Gilderoy a piece of blueberry scone dripping with maple syrup, which after a moments hesitation he ate, licking Charlies fingers almost teasingly.

By the time they were half way through the meal, Gilderoy was stuffed to the gills and incredibly thirsty, looking pointedly across at the tea service hoping that one of the 2 brothers would offer him something to poured him a bowl of lemonade and had him drink it like a dog, off the floor, laughing at how funny it was to his brother, who had a perfect view of Gilderoys ass.

When Lunch was finally finished Gilderoy was ordered to remove the dishes, as he got up though he knocked over a jug having stood up too fast for the dildo inside of him, the jug spilled over half of the table and Charlie, he stood paralised watching all this in slow motion, to afraid to move and waited for the lightening to strike.

Bill frowned and pulled Gilderoy to him by his hair and glaring him in the eye, watching him stutter his appologies "S...sir I'm sorry! It was an accedent! I didn't mean to.." Bill growled at him tapping his wand on the bar making it disappear all together though the dildo was still there. "Bill Please its alright! No harm done! See! Quick cleaning spell!" said Charlie quickly. Bill frowned and nodded, but stood up "Why don't you thank Charlie for that Gil." he said evenly as he stood and went to the work bench to get something.

Gilderoy scuttled over to do as commanded, and looked up at Charlie for a moment, before reaching out to undo his zipper,"Hey! what are you...Oh" Charlie blushed as his freckled cock was pulled out and gilderoy smiled in appretiation,licking his lips and leaning forward to kiss the head of it, so much like his brothers but even more freckled,just as he was about to slide it into his mouth, Bill returned smacking him hard across both his ass cheeks with a cane. making him yelp and nearly jump into Charlies lap.

"What /are/ you doing Bill" demanded Charlie watching Gilderoys face twist in pain, as Bill caned his ass once more . "I told him not to spill anything he disobeyed and is being punished. Of course if you don't want him to use his mouth I have some gags for him to try on...a nice leather mask maybe?" Charlie glared at him, but got distracted as Gilderoy,(who had obviously been listening) started to suck on him frantically, licking him and pleasuring him, standing on his hands and knees, red welts already present on his ass.

Bill started to tease the dildo still stuck inside him, pulling it in and out as Gilderoy sucked on Charlie making him tense and moan in his seat, Bill adding welt after red welt on Gilderoys ass as he did so, sometimes teasing the Dildo with the end of the cane, until Gilderoy was moaning around Charlies hard cock and steadily leaking precome all over the floor at his hand stroking his hair soothingly as the cane brought tears streaming from his eyes that were closed shut.

Bill pulled the dildo out of Gilderoy suddenly without warning, and slid home into him, starting to slam into him almost instantly,making him scream around Charlies cock which spurted into his mouth the moment it felt the intense vibrations from his scream, and making him gag as Bill came quickly into him, just after Gilderoy himself had come.

Charlie opened his eyes after the most amazing blow job he had ever recieved to find that Gilderoy was licking the juices from his still burried inside of him, and cane still in his hand, but stroking Gilderoy's side and crooning in his ear. "Merlin that was good" murmered Charlie pulling Gilderoy up for a kiss tasting himself as he did so. Bill finally pulling out of him.

"Go and get a cloth, clean us off, you go and take another shower and dry off properly then have a nap Gil,Before dinner, on the bed if you want."watching as Gilderoy hurried to comply smiling at his brother who actually smiled back, Gilderoy returning within minuets cleaning them both and waiting for them to return to the bed, before moving to have a shower and returning clean, checking on the stew and moving to the bed to sleep at the foot of it, the brothers sleeping on either side of the bed, Charlie sat up and beconned him to the center, pulling him into a comfortable cuddle and falling asleep...

Dinner was a similar affair to lunch had been, though there was no spreader bar involved and Gilderoy was allowed to sit at the table and feed himself, even if they did keep reaching out and petting him. There was a vibrating butt-plug in place that bill had great delight in turning on every time he tried to put his fork in his mouth,but a warning look from Charlie soon stopped him in his tracks.

After dinner they sat talking infront of a fire outside sharing gossip while Gilderoy sat between them been stroked and giving them pleasure if they wanted it. By the end of there time outside Gilderoy was curls in on himself sleeping pleasantly between the two brothers."Gilderoy...wake up its time to go inside" came a soft voice right next to his ear, he recognised it instantly as Bills and nearly jumped out of his skin, but settled for jumping to his feat, making both Bill and Charlie chuckle,at the startled look on his face.

Following them slowly back int the tent he moved toward the play area getting down to kneel...having dreaded going back in there, but Bill shook his head and pointed to the bed. Where Charlie was already lying smiling at Gilderoy and patting the spot next to crawled up onto the bed and lay down next to Charlie, looking over his shoulder to see Bill was getting in behind him.

Charlie pulled Gilderoy to look at him, Gilderoy was aware of the fact that Bill was getting out the Lube from the squirting noise he heard from behind, and the feeling of fingers fingering him. Charlie held Gilderoy against him cocks rubbing up against one another, as Bill slid in the first finger,and then the next, slowly finger fucking him, Charlie kissed him with a warmth that he had almost forgot was possible,almost making him forget that Bill was behind him now adding a 3rd finger making him groan against Charlies lips,rubbing against him as Charlie tightened his grip,pressing his tongue into Gilderoy's mouth,just as Bill added a forth finger right down to the second knuckle adding some more lube "Wait...Too...too much! please stop!!!" cried Gilderoy pulling away trying to look at Bill but Charlie stopped him, and forced him to look at him as he arched away from Bill "Shhh it'll be alright!" Charlie muttered steeling yet another kiss while Gilderoy was distracted.

Bill curled his thumb into his palm and grabbed Gilderoy's shoulder pushing in with as much force as he could muster without causing Gilderoy to much pain..as Charlie had demanded Gilderoy sobbed hiding his head in Charlies chest, crying through the pain of being stretched like this, not even the Dildo from last night could have prepared him for the feeling as Bills large hand finally made its way into him , resting at the thinest part of Bills having pulled his leg up to rest on his hip.

"Please take it out!!! Too much!!! Merlin!!! Please!!!" Gilderoy begged as Charlie stroked his hair as Bill started to move alittle at a time, curling his hand into a fist and moving it inside of Gilderoys silky entrance aided by copious amounts of Lubricant...Charlie smiled down at Gilderoy and brought his chin up and kissed him again watching with wrapped attention as Gilderoy let out a long suffering scream as Bill found his prostate, not that it was difficult. "Please!!! By all that is good!!! I swear!!! I'm SORRY!!! Please stop...hurts!!!" he cried mumbling and muttering starting to talk jibberish against Charlie. Bill became more forceful pushing in and out hitting Gilderoys prostate until Gilderoy couldn't stand it anymore and came against Charlie before finally blacking out.

When Gilderoy came too he found Charlie panting in his face and was abruptly aware of the fact that Someone (who just had to be Charlie) was buried inside of his abused sighed and rested his head on the pillow just in time to feel Bill Pushing 3 fingers in around Charlies cock "Oh gods! Not again!! Please!!! MASTER WILLIAM!!! PLEASE" ... Bill smiled and kissed the back of Gilderoys neck removing his fingers making Gilderoy let out a sigh of relief after feeling Charlie Pulling out,but then Bill moved closer, pressing against his back,resting his arm around Gilderoys waist, making him feel crouded.

Bill moved the head of his cock to Gilderoys already stretched entrance following Charlies cock in again with the help of one of his fingers stretching Gilderoy to help accomidate the movement of his cock into him. Once he managed to get his head into Gilderoy sliding in the rest of the way with Charlie, they finally came to rest both burried deep in Gilderoy. It was clear that niether would last long, as Gilderoy lay between their hot bodies sobbing with pained pleasure.

Finally they moved in unison, either of them gripping onto Gilderoy for leaverage, moving in and out of him, speed increasing as they both drew closer to spending deep inside of and moaning shouting out profanity. Gilderoy passed that and just lay there finally coming a second time in as many hours, flopping back agianst Bill as he finally spent Charlie having done so awhile ago was petting adn kissing Gilderoy inbetween trying to regain himself.

Finally both Charlie and Bill pulled out of him, rolling away to catch there breaths for which Gilderoy who was trying to get his own limbs moving again, was truly painfully to get up and go to his matress, was stopped by Charlie who pulled him closer and promtly fell asleep next to felt Bill do a quick healing spell, which made him feel instantly better . Bill moved closer pulling a blanket over them finally falling asleep.


	5. Parting of Ways

The parting of ways was a lot less uncomfortable than Gilderoy would have imagined. Bill had woken up first moved off the bed and retrieved his wand, handing it to him and moved off scratching his ass to make some breakfast. Leaving Charlie and Himself to sleep in. When Charlie awoke and found Gil next to him he smiled and cuddled closer pressing a kiss to Gilderoys nose muttering how much he loved last night and he was sorry that he would loose those memories.

After all in the tent were awake and had breakfast and they had all showered and tended to there needs including packing,They sat at the table, Charlie looking like he was about to loose his best friend let out a sigh as he was the first to be stared at Charlie for a moment as he stared out into space and then turned to wait for Gilderoy to do his worst.

"Our Parting of Ways..." was all he said with a shrug staring at Gilderoys wand, Gilderoy just smirked and raised his wand "For you and I perhaps as for Charlie and I...I have yet to do a book on Dragons" he said raising his wand as Bill stood to argue and the last thing Bill heard before waking up in his own room unaware of what had happened in the last 4 days was "Obliviate"


End file.
